


Hellseed.

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Again, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, M/M, OC, a lil bit of kissing, a lil domestic?, bye, dedicated to my best friend Elsie, golbin killing, i meant goblin, love you lots, sweets, trick or treat, um, um i wrote golbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: Baz and Simon take Mordelia out for trick-or-treating and discover a new friend.Dedicated to (one of) my bestfriend. Love you :)





	Hellseed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pen_To_Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy everybody! It's a little late (shut up) and very badly edited (shut up pls) but I hope it's okay nonetheless!
> 
> x

I rinse the last plate, placing it on the wrack beside the sink.

I hear quiet footsteps, and I keep still. A pair of hands slide around my waist and Baz presses his lips to the back of my neck. I smile, turning around and kissing him.

"You didn't need to do those," Baz whispers, nodding towards the dishes. I shake my head.

"It's alright. Once you get into the flow it's sort of-"

"Relaxing, yeah, I know." He leans down into my neck and I can feel him smile. 

**"Show yourself!** " Baz mutters, and I feel the cool tip of his wand pressing into my side. I yelp, pushing him away. But it's too late- my wings are already unfolding and ready to knock things over. 

"Baz!" I whine. "You _know_ I hate them!"

"What have you done now, Basilton?" scolds Penny from the couch. I keep my eyes on Baz as I call over my shoulder. "He magicked my wings back."

Penny is silent, and I can practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes. The T.V switches on, and I know she's ignoring me. Baz is still looking down at me, black hair falling across his face, grey eyes shining with the warm orange light of the lamp, the side of his face illuminated by the moonlight swimming through the open window.

I lean over him and pull the kitchen blinds down. As I'm leaning over, a cool hand presses onto the small of my back where my t-shirt has ridden up and I gasp quietly. I turn around and pull Baz closer, my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I whisper, bumping my forehead to his. 

Baz smirks. "Are you standing on your tiptoes, Snow?"

I scowl, but don't push him away. Instead, I start kissing him. His lips are cold- October cold. The hands that are wrapped around his neck tighten, and Baz then pushes me back against the counter and my tail wraps against his thigh.

"Oh for-!" I hear Penny whisper-yell. "Boys! Not in the kitchen!" she shouts.

Baz grins against my lips, and we pull away. I fall back down to my usual three inches lower, and walk to the sofa. I plop down next to Penny and turn to face her. 

"What are we doing for tomorrow?" I ask, nudging her with my foot. She looks away from the T.V which is playing some sort of Halloween special movie.

"What? For Halloween?" I nod in reply. Penny ponders for a second, then tilts her head dramatically, glasses slipping.

"I don't know. Nothing?" I hear Baz laughing from the kitchen and I pout, shifting myself so that my wings are more comfortable.

"But- w-why? Don't either of you want to dress up and eat sweets?" Penny sighs and shakes her head, and I look over to Baz, who's draped over the one armchair that he's declared his own, with his legs over one arm, his head resting on the other.

"Well, I don't think anyone _has_ to dress up, do they, Snow?" I glower at him, but he still continues. "I mean, Bunce is a witch-" Penny snorts "-I'm a vampire, and you're a dragon-boy."

"Prat," I mutter. Baz tilts his head further so it's upside down and looks at me, his smoky eyes alight with a flame.

"Love you too. Anyway, I was going to tell you before, but Mordy wants me to take her trick-or-treating in our neigh-"

"Yes!" I spring up and rush over to him, hugging him as best as I can. "Yes! We can take her, can't we, Baz?"

"Well..." Baz sits up, looking away. "Yeah, I guess so. but we'll have to start driving pretty early. We'll go at four or so tomorrow."

I nod vigorously, my tail prancing around and my wings folding and unfolding. "Sure, yes!"

Penny chuckles behind me, and I turn to glare at her. "What?"

She throws her hands up in defence. "Nothing! Nothing. Just..."

"Here we go-" Baz murmurs, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously just going to go as yourselves? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Yes. And no," I retort sharply. Penny just shakes her head, her purple hair swaying and a laugh already slipping out again.

I furrow my brows and my tail twitches. "You'll see, Pen. You'll see how much fun we'll have and how much you're missing out. You'll see."

"I bet I will," she replies, inspecting her purple ring then turning back to the television with a swish of her ponytail.

 

**}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ { }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

"Simon, we really have to go now," I call, drawing out his name.

"Eesh, I'm coming." he walks out of the flat, a coat hanging on his arm. "Got the keys?"

"Yep," I reply, already closing the door behind him. 

"Got the-"

"Yes," I sigh, exasperated. "Can we just go now?"

Simon swallows then grins, opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes, the snacks are in the car." He grins even wider and I shake my head, already jumping down the stairs that lead up to the flat that he and Bunce own. I'm basically there all the time, but some nights when I need to study (without Snow there to distract me) I spend at Fiona's.

I open the exit and hold it open for Snow. We walk silently to my car through the Autumn breeze. Golden-brown leaves flutter around us, and I reach out to grab one, missing it.

"You know, there's a saying that if you catch a falling leaf, you can have one wish," I say, turning around and walking backwards for a few moments, watching Snow. His tawny skin is radiant, and his moles and freckles are standing out in the setting light. His honey curls flutter in the breeze like waves. 

Simon looks up and around us, looking for one. "Really? But that's easy." he spots one and stumbles forward to grab it. He misses, tumbling forward. I catch him by his shoulders.

I cup his jaw, then pat it saying, "Idiot," softly. Simon frowns, looking up at me with those blue eyes, and his cheeks blush a rosy red.

"But you're _my_ idiot," I finish, fishing out my car keys and pressing the _unlock_ button. There's a soft _boop!_ next to us, and I open the passenger door for him. "Get in then."

"But snacks-"

"Are in the back when you want them." I slam the door and walk round to the other side, opening it and starting the engine. The time flashes at me.

**4:08**

We're fine for time, but if traffic is bad then we won't be great. I look up as Simon's voice rings out from next to me, and I buckle myself in as he talks.

"I wonder what Mordy will be?" 

"I'm not sure but-" I start pulling out of the parking spot, and then drive down a little, stopping at the red light. I hear a crunch and I look over at Simon-

"For snake's sake, Snow! Can you just _not be eating_ for a second?"

Simon cocks his head slightly. "No," he then says, his mouth full of crisps.

"Of course," I sigh, driving again as the light turns green. "Just make sure those snacks last you for another whole hour."

 

**}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ { }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

The doorbell rings, and I run down the stairs, my stupid witch hat nearly falling off. 

"I've got it!" I shout towards the kitchen as I race to the door, opening it. I beam and rush at Simon's legs, hugging them.

"I've missed you," I say, my voice muffled and my 'witch' dress crunching against him. 

"Missed you too, Mords," says Baz, moving past us and through the hallway.

"Not you!" I call after him, and he waves a hand in annoyance. 

"Hi, Simon!" I say to Simon, looking up at him through my lashes.

"It's nice to see you too, Mordy," he says, and I pout, blinking slowly at him with my puppy eyes.

"No- Mords- I can't." he tries to push me off, but in the process, he drops the big pack of Haribos he had in his arms. I grin slyly, letting go of his legs and grabbing the bag, looking over my shoulder to see his horrified face.

"Sorry, Simon. Love you too!" I run up the stairs and open the Haribos, leaning against the wall and sucking on a bear, contemplating how I can get the most sweets from one person.

 

**}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ { }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

I switch off the car and the music turns off, leaving Simon open-mouthed. He closes it with a clop and pouts, pulling on his jumper sleeve (I got him to drop his 'dressing up' thing.)

"Okay, out we get," I say over my shoulder to Mordelia, who's fussing over her hair and dress, annoyed. The twins look at me wide-eyed and I sigh, unbuckling myself, opening my door and clambering out.

I open the door to Mordy and she scrambles out, eyes bright with excitement. Her outfit looks pretty good in the dark (we may have helped..) I pull the twins out and look over the car at Simon.

"And the journey begins," he says, grinning. I roll my eyes and huff. Feeling a tug on my sleeve I look down.

"Can we go now?" asks Mordelia, hopping from one foot to the other, her bright orange pumpkin basket swinging.

"Yep," I reply, pulling on my beanie. I'm very glad right now that I didn't let Snow dress me up in some vampire costume.

"Hey! Amanda!" Mordy jumps up and down and waves to an auburn-haired girl, who waves back.

"That's my friend! Can I go with her?" asks Mordy ecstatically, and I nod, pulling my coat tighter around me. How these kids go around in costumes without feeling an ounce of cold is beyond me.

"Just make sure you're safe," I call out after her. The twins follow her, hand in hand.

I shiver, but suddenly there's warmth. "Hey, Simon."

"Hey. What now?"

I frown a little. "Follow them around while they gather sweets, wait 'till everyone's mostly gone, then go home and eat. That's basically Halloween for us now-"

"-Assuming Mordy wants to come with us every year," Snow finishes.

"Yeah." I slide around and face Simon. "We should go." 

Simon nods and steps back, taking my hand. We walk at a leisurely pace a bit behind Mordelia and the twins when we hear a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" Simon asks, spinning around.

I shrug, raising an eyebrow. "Probably a sugar-high child screaming?"

"No... It-it wasn't." Simon frowns deeply, the walks a few feet in front. "It was from there-" he says, pointing to the opening of an alleyway. He takes a few careful steps towards before looking over his shoulder questioningly. I pull out my wand.

"Can you feel it too?" asks Simon, rubbing his hands together. I think he means the magic.

"Yes," I whisper, stepping in front of him. "Wait here."

I walk into the alley.

It's long, and I'm starting to wonder if it really _was_ just a sugar-high child when-

"Who are you?"

It's thick and hoarse, and all I can feel is the crackling magic that's behind me. "Basilton Pitch. Now if you would be so kind as to-"

"Holy shit." 

"Yeah, exactly-"

"Basilton? As in Baz? As in the guy from Economics?"

I falter. Then turn, slowly. Then arch an eyebrow in surprise. "Elsey. I didn't know you were-"

"I didn't know you were either!" Elsey throws her hands up and squeals. her long dark-blonde plaits bouncing. Her green eyes shine in the dark, and I can make out every freckle that's splattered on her face. I try a small smile, but it feels like a grimace.

"What brings you here?" she asks, pocketing a brown wand with black veins. I look down at her.

"Trick-or-treating. You?"

"Oh, you know. the usual," she says with a smirk, readjusting her round glasses. "Killing goblins and such. That one nearly got me, somehow. I think they're getting smarter."

I look to where she's pointing, and see the bloody mess of... something.

 **"Out, out damned spot!"** I cast, pointing with my wand, and the mess disappears.

I glance over to Elsey, then over her shoulder and I spot Simon, who's waving his arms around as if asking, _'who's this?'_

I grin back at him and mouth, _'some girl from uni.'_ Simon nods slowly, frowning.

I feel a tug on my hand, and I look down at Elsey again. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go find my brother. Want to walk together?" she asks, her eyes bright again.

I nod. "Sounds great. Maybe you can tell me...?" I gesture around us, and Elsey beams, flicking a plait over her shoulder.

"Course."

 

**}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ { }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{**

 

I stop, looking up. The front door slams and I look down hurriedly at my tablet.

"Hey, Micah. I've got to go-"

"That's fine, 's'all good. Talk to you later, Pen. Love you!" 

The Skype call ends, and I turn off my tablet, shouting, "hey guys!"

"Hi!" replies Simon, equally as shouty. I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me. I reach for the bowl of m&m's we have on the table and chew on them, listening to Simon babble on about what happened.

"Really?" I ask, sceptical. "That's... unexpected. Is she nice, um.. Elsey?" I turn to Basil for his response.

"She.. well, she can be very.. bubbly."

"Right. Well, I bet you're glad you're back now, huh?" I lean back on my chair, grabbing another m&m. "here in _warmth,_ and the _light._ Nice huh?" 

Basil leans forward, as if to challenge me somehow, then he goes and grabs the bowl of m&m's and dashes off to Simon's room.

"Hey! Basilton!" I scold, scowling. I stop leaning, and look up at Simon.

"Was it fun?" I ask softly. He nods, smiling.

"Very. Mords had an almost overflowing bag, somehow." I grin at that. I get up, stretching and moving my glasses.

"Go on then," I say, waving to his room and walking to the couch, grabbing the remote. "Carry on, Simon."

 

**BONUS because whY nOt?**

I wake up to birds chirping.

That may sound nice to you, but really, it's like those buggers want you to wake up as horribly as possible. I open my eyes, and Simon is next to me, a faint smile playing on his lips. I smile as well, reaching out to stroke his cheek. His eyes flutter open, and he blushes slightly.

"Morning," he whispers softly, his voice a little croaky. His eyes are bright, and his cheeks rosy. He shifts closer to me, and his curls fall into his eyes slightly.

"Good morning, Simon," I whisper back. His eyes close again as he snuggles into my chest.

"Time?" he mumbles, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"I don't know, love. Early, though." Simon's kisses reach my jaw and cheek, so I give in and kiss him back, gently.

"I'm hungry," Simon whispers in my ear, and I cackle.

"You're always hungry, Snow."

"That I am.

And you called me Simon before."

"Did not."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you likeyed! Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> -ghost noise-


End file.
